bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jūshirō Ukitake
Eye Color I'm not usually one to bring these things up, but when I was looking through some older chapters, I discovered that Ukitake's eyes are actually brown, at least in the Soul Society arc (I know, I'm as shocked as you are that the anime was consistent with an eye color). Now, I know we've got that color page of him and Shunsui with the white-on-green theme and his eyes are green there, but is it possible that Kubo simply changed the color for that particular page (as he has on a couple other occasions) instead of outright retconning the color? And if so, should we change his eye color to brown?--Xilinoc (talk) 15:42, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :This is a toughie to consider then because we have other characters, like Ulquiorra who has had a Hollow hole at the base of his throat and then in the chest yet we mention both of those appearances in his Appearances section!! But I am not comfortable with assuming that the change was made for art reasons as then why weren't Kyōraku's eyes changed in the exact same cover when he has brown eyes too!! In the end we have two canon references here and a man we know who can retcon himself as he has done before!! We need to tread carefully here!! ::I'd say Ulquiorra is a bit of a different case from a one-time change in color, honestly. Ukitake's been seen in one color page with those eyes, but Ulquiorra had dozens of chapters of the moved hole. Honestly, Kubo's way more prone to changing colors for effect: on the color spread we had for the end of the hiatus, several characters with black hair gained dark- to light-blue hair, possibly so it wouldn't blend in with all the Shinigami uniforms on the page. I doubt Kubo changed all of their hair permanently to those colors, and such is my stance on the eyes. The anime kept running with the original eye color they saw from Kubo, and they generally do color correction when Kubo makes it clear that they dun goofed (the change in coloration of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō is a prime example of this). As for Shunsui, I'd say the reason would be related to how Ukitake was much closer to the camera than he was and thus the change was more vital there, but that's just guesswork and logic application on my part, I suppose.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:49, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::For added proof of the noncommittal color changes, compare Ichibei's normal skin color to his ruddy, darker appearance here.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:35, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::In those cases I think it's more safe to say that Ichibei's skin and the hair colors on the color spread are just a matter of artistic license. Heck, to be honest I'm still not convinced that Gremmy's eyes are red. Maybe it is too arbitrary of condition, but maybe we should disregard color pages that don't actually depict the characters as they appear in the manga (appearance-wise). [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 00:49, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Knowledge of Healing Ukitake as a healer? Would that go under Kido or as a separate skill? --AldenHeathcliffe (talk) 20:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :From how the procedure was described (Ukitake directing the actions of Hanatarō and Isane), it seems less like he can use Kaidō and more like he has some good knowledge of medical procedures and the like, so it would likely go under a separate skill section - something like Medical Knowledge - if it were to be added.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Appearance Could add that his under his robes his physical body is rather emaciated. Skitzo1 (talk) 16:33, February 20, 2015 (UTC) In comparison to what exactly, many characters have builds that arent reminiscent of someone of their capability, considering his power one could say its odd for zaraki to be capable of what he is based on appearance as he is tall and skinny in comparison to komamura.-- The first sentence of the appearance section actually says "Ukitake is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance," so it is already listed. Or did you mean you thought it ought to be expanded upon? I think what it says is fine as it is personally. 19:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Censorship The anime's lessening of the scene where he is attacked by Wonderweiss hasn't been added yet. --Blockade3 (talk) 11:47, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Swordsmanship Mastery This has been bugging me for a long time, but after someone else brought it up I figure it's finally time to settle it here: I don't think Ukitake should be classified as a Master Swordsman due to the simple fact that, well, we've never really seen him go at it in terms of Zanjutsu, unlike most everyone else we classify as a Master. See, I have no doubt that he's one of the most powerful captains overall, but the two examples we use to back up his current classification as a master swordsman don't really hold water: "holding his own against Yamamoto" could mean any number of things since we never actually saw the fight proper (and we know now that his Shikai, which he released during that fight, can redirect energy attacks, which seems viable enough against a fire-wielding combatant) and the bit about his style of fighting being unconventional is sorta accurate, but the reference is his involvement against Starrk, where all he did was redirect Ceros and never actually clashed with him sword-to-sword. To the best of my knowledge, outside of the totally non-canon movies where he got a couple short combat scenes, the only time we've actually seen Ukitake show off his swordsmanship is 1. blocking Metastacia!Kaien's attack (chapter 136, page 4), 2. cut through Metastacia!Kaien's throat with an admittedly impressive swift slash (chapter 136, page 8) and 3. blocking a bunch of attacks from Lilynette by...holding his sword in one place (chapter 336, page 9). Now, as a captain with those feats, I figure he's probably qualified for the ranking of Expert Swordsman (especially because of that throat-slash), but Master Swordsman feels speculatory and somewhat overblowing his power level. What does everyone else think? Any and all thoughts/additional feats welcome.--Xilinoc (talk) 08:03, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :You have a good point, and I support the change. Ukitake is certainly powerful, but I don't think we have any proof that that power lies in his exeptional swordsmanship. He's good, yes, but we can't say for sure he's that good. Timjer (talk) 09:03, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::With 2376 pages on the wiki and it is no wonder we still find problems to fix, but this is an impressive one. It actually says "presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen" - that's just not allowed under the wikis policies. What Xil said is better for the description than that presumably line, and by a long way. 12:52, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::How about this? :::Expert Swordsman: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight and suffering from a reduced physical capacity due to recurrent illness,Bleach Official Bootleg, page 118-119 Ukitake still manages to hold his own against Yamamoto alongside Shunsui.Bleach manga; Chapters 156 & 172, page 12 The unique shape of his sword's Shikai and its corresponding abilities make his form of fighting unconventional among Shinigami, but show his skill in this art.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, pages 7-10 When in better health he was capable of inflicting swift slashes against vital areas.Bleach manga; Chapter 136, page 4 :::The first reference comes from the official bootleg; specifically Ukitake and Kaien's pages, and the second and third are those already in the article. The fourth is from the instance Xilinoc mentioned in Chapter 136. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:00, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::That seems pretty good to me, many thanks for the write-up.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:46, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::No bother! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:55, June 1, 2019 (UTC)